Hobbit: Niespodziewana parodia
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Parodia filmowego "Hobbita". Krasnoludy, elfy, orkowie, ludzie, czarodzieje, jeden hobbit, jeden smok, jeden narrator i jedna złośliwa ałtorka. Dużo biegania, trochę wątków z kanonu i dużo wątków z kosmosu, dużo zbędnych Elementów Komicznych i mało logiki, ale za to ach, Erebor!
1. Niezwykła podróż

**Teatrzyk „Pod Gargulcem"**

Sekcja specjalna im. Ryśka z Klanu Durina

_[nagroda im. Milorda za suchar sezonu wędruje do…]_

.

ma zaszczyt przedstawić

wątpliwej jakości dzieło pt.

.

**HOBBIT**

**Niespodziewana parodia**

.

Scenki rozmaite

zebrane przez

**Bazylię de Grean**

.

Na podstawie filmu

**Petera Jacksona**

(Który to film z kolei powstał na podstawie książki **Tolkiena**,

ale książka niczemu nie winna.)

.

.

_\- Dramatis personae -_

.

**Bilbo**

200% hobbita w hobbicie,

obsadowy cud ostatnich 10 sezonów,

itp., itd., etc.

.

**Gandalf**

Czarodziej hipster. Popyla w srebrnym szaliczku.

.

**Thorin [****Posępny]**** Dębowa Tarcza**

Przywódca kompanii Thorina, dziedzic tronu pod górą.

Nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Arcyklejnocie.

.

_Kompania:_

**Balin** – głos rozsądku.

**Dwalin** – typowy krasnoludzki tank.

**Fili** – następny w kolejce do tronu. Jako jedyny zachował kanoniczny wygląd.

**Kili** – nieporozumienie, udające krasnoluda.

**Gloin** – ojciec Gimlego.

**Bombur** – ten okrągły z warkoczem zamiast brody.

**Bofur** – ten w czapie.

**Oin** – ten co czytał znaki i ma problemy ze słuchem.

**Ori** – ten co dzierga sweterki.

**Nori**, **Dori**, **Bifur** – tło.

.

**Elrond**

Tym razem już nie agent, a prawie jak elf.

.

**Galadriela**

Prawie jak elfka, nadal mówiąca zbyt niskim głosem.

.

**Saruman**

Na razie jeszcze dobry, największy badass wśród dobrych.

.

**Radagast**

Hodowca jeży.

.

**Thranduil**

Emo elf, napawający się własną zajedwabistością.

.

**Legolas**

Królewski syn. Primabalerina Mrocznej Puszczy.

.

**Tauriel**

Elfka ex machina.

.

**Smaug**

Najlepiej wyanimowana bestia wszechczasów.

Z zawodu i charakteru: sukinsmok.

.

**Bard**

Potomek Giriona.

Jego umiejętności posługiwania się łukiem sugerują, że jest krewnym Robin Hooda.

.

_Gościnnie wystąpili:_

**Peter Jackson**

Zwany dalej PJ-em. Człowiek odpowiedzialny za film.

Jego zasługi są równie wielkie co jego występki.

_oraz_

**Mandos**

w roli narratora.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Część I

**Niezwykła podróż**

.

Bilbo: Ach, Frodo! Erebor!

Bazylia: Ach, Erebor! Jeśli będą takie wnętrza, w następnej kolejności chętnie obejrzę trylogię o krasnoludach! Kolejna trylogia to dużo złotych monet, PJ!

. . .

Bazylia: Zaraz, chwila. Thorin nie mógł dowodzić obroną Ereboru, bo był za młody żeby walczyć, a w ogóle kto wpadł na pomysł, żeby wystawiać na odstrzał dziedzica? A w ogóle Balin był młodszy od Thorina! A w ogóle… rany, a w ogóle to po co ja się wysilam?!

Mandos: Powoli się uczysz. Wróćmy jednak do Ereboru…

Thorin: Pomóżcie nam!

Thranduil: Nie.

Thorin: To po co w ogóle przyjechałeś tu na tym swoim łosiu, prowadząc tę swoją armię?!

Thranduil: Właściwie sam się nad tym zastanawiam…

. . .

Thorin: Gandalfie!

Gandalf: Thorinie!

Thorin: Mówiłeś, że łatwo tu trafić. Dwa razy zgubiłem drogę.

Bazylia: Dwa razy zgubiłeś drogę _w Shire_, a chcesz trafić do Ereboru przez _Góry Mgliste_ i _Mroczną Puszczę_?!

Mandos: Ha. Sprytny plan zaiste jest sprytny. Ale wróćmy do Shire…

Thorin: Gdyby nie znak na drzwiach…

Bilbo: Na drzwiach?! Tylko nie moje świeżo malowane drzwi!

Gandalf: Khem! Thorinie!, widzę, że wciąż nie masz brody.

Thorin: Jak to nie?!

Balin: Chłopcze, chłopcze, spójrz, to jest broda. Nawet twój siostrzeniec ma dłuższy zarost.

Bazylia: I w ten oto sposób wszystkie te wspaniałe, bardziej zgodne z kanonem koncept arty postaci poszły się ganiać po Morii z Balrogiem.

Mandos: Przecież w scenach w Ereborze miał dłuższą brodę.

Peter Jackson: Ale mamy wyjaśnienie tego. Ha! Bo to dla uczczenia pamięci tych, co tam w Ereborze zginęli, o.

Bazylia: Macie sensowny powód, który by się obronił i uzasadnił brak brody, za który fani was zjedzą, ale nie podacie go w filmie bo…?

Peter Jackson: Bo możemy.

Mandos: Sprytny plan jak widać czasem jest jeszcze sprytniejszy.

Bazylia: To niezbyt w temacie, i to niezbyt dobrze o mnie świadczy, ale zapłaciłabym drugi raz za bilet do kina tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć Thorina lądującego na wycieraczce u Bilba, jak w książce. Myślicie, że jak nazbieramy złotych monet na kickstarterze to dokręcą tę scenę?

. . .

Bilbo: Co to za dźwięki?

Fili: Orkowie.

Kili: Atakują w nocy. Chcesz usłyszeć jeszcze parę strasznych rzeczy?

Thorin: Co wy sobie myślicie?! Atak orków to nie temat do żartów!

Kili: Jej, wuju, przepraszam…

Balin: Thorin ma więcej powodów niż większość by nienawidzić orków, drogi chłopcze.

Bazylia: Ja rozumiem, że trzeba było opowiedzieć to widzom, ale… Fili i Kili, dziedzice rodu Durina, nie znają historii swojej rodziny? Matka nic im nie opowiadała? Ani ich wuj nic im nigdy nie opowiadał? Poważnie? Thorin „Nadal Angstuję z Powodu Ereboru i Bitwy w Azanulbizarze" Dębowa Tarcza nie pisnął o tym ani słowem? Chcesz, żebym w to uwierzyła, PJ?

Mandos: Szczerze mówiąc, moja droga, sądzę, że PJ-a niewiele obchodzi, czy w to uwierzysz. Ekhm. Tak. Wróćmy do opowieści Balina.

Balin: Azog, najbardziej plugawy pośród z orków, poprzysiągł sobie, że zgładzi ród Durina. Zaczął od ścięcia króla Throra.

Mandos: Tak to jest, jak zamiast porządnego hełmu i zbroi wkłada się do walki koronę. I jak biegnie się do bitwy z rozpuszczonymi włosami.

Balin: Thrain, ojciec Thorina, oszalał z rozpaczy, odszedł i zaginął.

Bazylia: Zgadza się, odszedł i zaginął. Ale, na brodę Durina, zrobił to pięćdziesiąt lat po bitwie i wcale nie z rozpaczy, tylko poszedł odzyskiwać Erebor!

Mandos: Dałabyś już sobie spokój…

Bazylia: Ja? Spokój? Nigdy!

Balin: Ale wtedy Azog przekonał się, że ostatecznie ród Durina jednak zawsze skopie jego plugawy blady tyłek.

Mandos: Retrospekcja.

Azog: Ajajaj, moja łapka!

Thorin: A teraz cię nie zabiję, ponieważ… Chwila, przecież to bez sensu. Mam doskonałą okazję zabić swego śmiertelnego wroga.

Peter Jackson: Ale nie zrobisz tego, ponieważ ktoś was potem musi ścigać przez resztę filmu.

Bazylia: Wypuśćcie tabuny fanek… Khem, nic nie mówiłam.

Mandos: To niewystarczająco dużo kłopotów mieli w książce? Zresztą, po co się w ogóle wysilam… Tymczasem Thorin prowadzi atak, biegnąc na czele armii identycznych, komputerowo wygenerowanych krasnoludzkich wojowników w wersji Typowe Fantasy. Zauważmy przy tym, że każdy z tychże wojów jest zakuty w zbroję od stóp do głów, natomiast królewski syn nie dość, że nie ma hełmu, to nie ma nawet porządnej zbroi.

Bazylia: Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że z królewskimi rodami Śródziemia coś jest nie tak…

Mandos: Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo… A, tak, koniec retrospekcji.

Balin: Wtedy zrozumiałem, że oto widzę kogoś, kogo mógłbym nazwać królem.

Bilbo: Bo poprowadził was do boju, prawda?

Balin: Bo znał starożytne techniki Durina i potrafił krzyczeć w slow motion.

. . .

Mandos: Teraz trolle, dużo hałasu i trochę dłużyzn.

Bazylia: Ale uroczy i bardzo bilbowy Bilbo, który jak na złodzieja przystało kradnie każdą scenę, w której się pojawia, i w ogóle ukradł reszcie obsady cały film, i ukradł również moje łuskate bazie serducho, bo jest tak bardzo bilbowy i uroczy i 200% hobbita w hobbicie i och, jestem zachwycona.

Mandos: A to się ma do sceny z trollami jak… jak, właściwie?

Bazylia: Nijak. Taka mała dygresja. Bo scena nudnawa przy drugim oglądaniu.

Mandos: Może jednak wtrąciłabyś cokolwiek w jakikolwiek sposób związanego z tematem?

Bazylia: Ciekawe jak to jest być ekipą filmową pakującą aktorów do worków… I przywiązującą ich do rożna, skoro już o wiązaniu mowa.

Mandos: Zapomnij, że pytałem…

. . .

Fili: Zbliża się do nas obłąkany facet w zaprzęgu ciągniętym przez wielkie króliki… Gandalfie, co było w tym zielu fajkowym, którym mnie poczęstowałeś?

Gandalf: Spokojnie. To Radagast, jeden z mojego bractwa.

Radagast: Zło zalęgło się w Dol Guldur.

Gandalf: Skąd wiesz?

Radagast: Byłem i widziałem! I jestem takim badassem, że odebrałem upiorowi ten oto miecz!

Thorin: Wargowie!

Radagast: Po wizycie w Dol Guldur włączył mi się tryb bohatera, więc odwrócę ich uwagę.

Gandalf: Dopadną cię! To wargowie z Gundabadu!

Radagast: A to króliki z Wariacja Na Temat Nazwy Tego Miejsca Które Było Wymienione Tylko Gdzieś Na Marginesie „Niedokończonych Opowieści", Dlatego Nikomu Nic Ona Nie Powie. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbują mnie dopaść.

Peter Jackson: Ha!, i tak was dopadną.

Bazylia: I absolutnie nikt się tego nie spodziewał…

. . .

Elrond: Witaj, Thorinie, synu Thraina, który był synem Throra…

Mandos: Dużo, dużo później…

Elrond: …który był synem Durina. Znałem twego dziada, Throra, gdy był Królem pod Górą.

Thorin: Dziwne, ale on nigdy ani słowem o tobie nie wspomniał.

Bazylia: Dyplomacja poziom ekspert.

Mandos: Thorin jest z tego znany.

Elrond: ϔϋωϕçϖϊθώβεδϱ.

Gloin: Obraża nas?!

Gandalf: Khem, tego, zaprasza was na ucztę.

Thorin: ⫧⫢⫣⫩⫫⫬⫸⫵⫫⫭⫧⫳⫤⩾⪖⫼⫻⫺⫠⩥.

Gandalf: Khe-khem! Thorin bardzo ci dziękuje, Elrondzie.

Mandos: Właśnie w ten sposób Gandalf utrzymuje pokój w Śródziemiu od początków Trzeciej Ery.

. . .

Thorin: Wybaczcie na chwilę.

Elrond: To brak kultury, przychodzić z własną piersiówką na imprezę.

Gandalf: Jak widzę nasz Thorin właśnie na nowo definiuje pojęcie „impreza".

Bazylia: Nie wiem jak wy, panowie, ale ja bawię się doskonale.

Lindir: Ja mniej. Ktoś później będzie musiał posprzątać całe to jedzenie, które tu rozrzucają.

Elrond: Zaraz, chwila. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Erestorem?

Lindir: To nie ja. To PJ z ekipą i ich Imperatyw Fabularny.

Glorfindel: To jeszcze nic. Pamiętacie, co we „Władcy Pierścieni" zrobili ze mną?!

Bazylia: Czy jeśli dacie Thorinowi jeszcze trochę alkoholu, zacznie śpiewać krasnoludzkie pieśni biesiadne? To niezbyt dobrze o mnie świadczy, ale zapłaciłabym trzeci raz za bilet do kina tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć Thorina śpiewającego krasnoludzkie pieśni biesiadne.

Mandos: Ja właściwie chętnie bym to również zobaczył…

. . .

Lindir: Aaargh!

Elrond: Co się stało?

Lindir: Krasnoludy kąpią się w głównej fontannie! Aaargh, moje oczy! Nie mogę tego odwidzieć!

Bazylia: Mój biedny mózg…

Mandos: Oto opko stało się filmem. Po co w ogóle ten żenujący Element Komiczny?

PJ: Żeby fanki zastanawiały się, czy Thorin też się tam pluskał, rzecz jasna, a niby po co?

. . .

Elrond: Nie martwi cię ani trochę, że jego dziad i ojciec popadli w obłęd?

Gandalf: Sugerujesz, że to może być dziedziczne?

Elrond: A tak nie wygląda?

Bilbo: Może w ogóle stańcie w jeszcze bardziej widocznym miejscu, które nada się jeszcze lepiej na poufne rozmowy? Albo mówcie jeszcze głośniej, tak żeby Thorin, który stoi tuż obok mnie, jeszcze lepiej słyszał?

. . .

Gandalf: Zło wypełza z Dol Guldur.

Saruman: Skąd wiesz?

Gandalf: Ponieważ Radagast tam był i widział.

Saruman: Masz dowody?

Galadriel: Ma.

Saruman: Pokaż.

Gandalf: Ta-dam! Ostrze Angmaru. Morgulu. Czy czegoś.

Saruman: To żaden dowód. Podsumujmy co wiemy. Właściwie nic konkretnego nie wiemy. Lalalalala-lalala-lalala, trololo.

Elrond: Dyskusję bezsprzecznie wygrywa Saruman.

Bazylia: Gdybym nie wiedziała, że Saruman jeszcze jest tym dobrym, chyba bym się nie domyśliła.

. . .

Mandos: Kompania opuszcza Rivendell, bez Gandalfa, idzie w Góry Mgliste, obserwuje walkę gigantów co wprawdzie było w książce, ale w filmie jest dużo bardziej bez sensu, następnie kompania zatrzymuje się na nocleg w jaskini, która okazuje się pułapką. Wszyscy poza Bilbem zostają schwytani przez gobliny, ale Gandalf jak zwykle pojawia się w ostatniej chwili, by uratować wszystkich, i ratuje wszystkich, a w międzyczasie Bilbo zdobywa pierścionek.

. . .

Bilbo: Ale pomogę wam, bo wy nie macie domu.

Mandos: Poza tą skromną siedzibą w Górach Błękitnych, o której Balin nawet mówi na początku filmu, ale jak widać Thorin zdążył już o tym zapomnieć… Dlaczego ja się jeszcze w ogóle wysilam?

Bazylia: Moje złe nawyki najwyraźniej są zaraźliwe. Ale, ale! Spójrzcie tylko na oczy Thorina. Człowiek-angst kontratakuje.

Thorin: Co najwyżej krasnolud-angst.

Bazylia: Khem-_najwyżej_-khem…

. . .

Mandos: Azog i orkowie atakują Thorina i kompanię.

Bazylia: A zgodne z kanonem tropiące ich gobliny były zbyt kiepskie do filmu ponieważ…?

Peter Jackson: Ponieważ były. Nie znasz się na kinematografii.

Mandos: Kompania ucieka na drzewa, Gandalf rzuca płonącymi szyszkami, ogromny dramatyzm, ponieważ drzewu na którym siedzą nieco się wyrwały korzenie, i zaraz wszyscy spadną w przepaść… Ale oto Thorin stwierdza, że woli polec w walce, i rzuca się na Azoga, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że godzien jest tronu, bo choć tym razem nie krzyczy, to pokazuje, że potrafi również oberwać w twarz w slow motion.

Bilbo: Ja rzucę się na pomoc Thorinowi, ponieważ nie mam zielonego pojęcia o walce, poza tym orków jest kilku, a ja jeden, a wy siedźcie tu na drzewie i patrzcie jak wasz król ginie.

Krasnoludy: Dobra myśl! Tak zrobimy!

Bilbo: A wy, Fili i Kili, patrzcie jak ginie wasz wuj.

Fili i Kili: Hej, dzięki za pomysł!

Gandalf: Dzieje się tu coś, czego nie jestem w stanie objąć rozumem…

Bazylia: PJ, to logika, logika, to PJ, poznajcie się.

Mandos: On najwyraźniej nie chce jej znać. Ach, tak, kompania oczywiście przeżywa, uratowana przez orły.

. . .

Thorin: Jeszcze nigdy w życiu się tak nie myliłem! Niechże cię uściskam!

Bilbo: Powietrzepotrzebujępowietrzapotrzebujępowie—

Gandalf: Już nigdy więcej nie użyję do leczenia kogokolwiek tych grzybków od Radagasta…

. . .

Mandos: Żądam lepszych dialogów w kolejnej części.

Bazylia: Um, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, Mandosie… Jesteś narratorem. Narrator nie ma zwykle zbyt dobrych dialogów.

Mandos: Cóż, mam chwilę, żeby samemu sobie jakieś dopisać…


	2. Pustkowie Smauga

_ → Piekielna_  
_"Mandzio" to z pewnością najoryginalniejsze określenie Mandosa, jakie słyszałam..._

_ → Wredna_  
_"_w sumie też zapłaciłabym trzeci, czwarty i piaty raz za bilet, żeby to usłyszeć_" - dzień po publikacji, a już mamy równowartość czterech biletów. Może faktycznie należy przemyśleć tego kickstartera._..  
_Myślę, że opcją tańszą niż szósty bilet byłoby po prostu policzenie krasnoludów w tej scenie. Poza tym - to Thorin. Mógłby co najwyżej majestatycznie zanurzyć w fontannie dłoń, żeby sprawdzić, czy woda jest mokra._

_→ Filigranka_  
_Gdzieś trzeba wylać swoje żale, jeśli się nie ma Twittera ;)_  
_Jak najbardziej rozumiem że może się nie podobać. Przyznam, że ta "parodia" to bardziej produkt uboczny przy produkcji czegoś innego, więc nawet nie próbowałam kombinować, ot, dobrze się bawiłam przy pisaniu, a jeśli _komuś _się przy okazji spodoba to miło._

_Nadchodzi część druga, bo właściwie to druga część filmu była inspiracją do napisania tego wątpliwej jakości dzieua. Reset systemu po przedawkowaniu majestatu robi takie rzeczy z mózgiem. I taczki też. Och, co z mózgiem robią taczki..._

* * *

Część II

**Pustkowie Smauga**

.

Mandos: Gospoda w Bree.

Thorin: Podobno widziano mojego ojca.

Gandalf: Kiedy ja ostatnio widziałem twojego ojca, powiedziałem mu, żeby zebrał armie krasnoludów i ruszył pokonać smoka i odzyskać Erebor.

Mandos: Kiedy ja ostatnio widziałem ciebie, Gandalfie, miewałeś sensowne pomysły. Ach, tak, to retrospekcja.

Gandalf: Jesteś dziedzicem Durina, Thorinie, więc może ty zjednoczysz te armie i pójdziesz na smoka?

Mandos: To ten sam Gandalf, który w książce na wieść o takim pomyśle puka się w głowę i zamiast tego proponuje włamanie?

Thorin: Armie krasnoludów przysięgły wierność temu, kto posiada Arcyklejnot.

Bazylia: Wychodzi na to, że Smaug dysponuje niezłą armią krasnoludzkich tanków.

Mandos: Przenieśmy się lepiej do akcji właściwej…

. . .

Bilbo: Oprócz wargów i orków widziałem coś jeszcze.

Gandalf: Czy to przypominało niedźwiedzia?

Bazylia: Może się nie znam, ale dla mnie to za cholerę. Byłam przekonana, że to jakiś wyjątkowo paskudny warg.

Peter Jackson: Po prostu jego metody kamuflażu są najlepsze.

Gandalf: Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Biegnijcie za mną. I tak przez następnym kilka scen.

Bazylia: Gimli jednak nie żartował! Krasnoludy to faktycznie urodzeni sprinterzy…

Mandos: Mam dziwne wrażenie, że mimo wszelkich podobieństw pomyliliśmy uniwersum.

Bazylia: Zauważyliście, jak sprytnie w scenach biegu nie pokazują Thorina?

Thorin: Ja nie biegam. Ja się przemieszczam. Majestatycznie.

. . .

Gandalf: A teraz, ponieważ Beorna nie należy denerwować, włamiemy się do jego domu jak banda złodziei. Doskonały plan. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ja na niego wpadłem.

. . .

Gandalf: To Beorn. Ostatni z… hm, wygląda mi na drzewołaka.

Bazylia: To Lupin! Widziałam, jak się przemieniał!

Beorn: Nie moja wina, że ktoś z ekipy nigdy w życiu nie widział niedźwiedzia.

. . .

Mandos: Jazda na kucykach do Mrocznej Puszczy, wędrówka po Mrocznej Puszczy, gonitwy z pająkami, ratowanie krasnoludów z odnóży pająków, dużo bezsensownego biegania. Później, to znaczy teraz, krasnoludy zostają schwytane przez elfy. Scena z Tauriel ratującą Kiliego zwiastuje nadchodzący Zły Wątek Romansowy.

Bazylia: Ale jest udany Element Komiczny z Filim w roli chodzącej zbrojowni.

Tauriel: Legolasie, dlaczego tak świecą ci się oczy?

Legolas: Żeby lepiej widzieć, moja droga. Ostatecznie nazwano ten las Mroczną Puszczą nie bez powodu. Ciemno tu jak u Nekromanty w Dol Guldur.

. . .

Mandos: Krasnoludy zamykają elfy w celach… Właściwie, co ja wam będę opowiadał, przecież widzieliście film.

Kili: Nie przeszukasz mnie? A jeśli mam coś w spodniach?

Tauriel: Nie sądzę.

Bazylia: Tolkien się nie przewraca w grobie. On wiruje. Złe romanse są złe. Złe dialogi są złe.

Peter Jackson: Dobry chwyt marketingowy jest dobry. Świetny. Doskonały!

. . .

Bazylia: Widzę, że grzybki Radagasta dotarły też do siedziby elfów.

Thranduil: A nie, po prostu mam taką manierę. I napawam się własną wspaniałością. Też byś to robiła, gdybyś była mną. Ale nie jesteś. Nikt nie będzie, nigdy.

Mandos: Thranduil – primadonna Mrocznej Puszczy. Nieco inaczej go zapamiętałem…

Thranduil: Phi, to było dawno i nieprawda. A, tak, ty tam na dole, krasnoludzie, mogę ci pomóc, jeśli dasz mi te klejnoty, których w prologu pierwszej części nie dał mi twój dziad. Bo mu nie zapłaciłem, czy coś tam, drobiazg.

Thorin: Tak samo, jak nam pomogłeś, kiedy Smaug niszczył Erebor?! Wiesz, gdzie teraz mam waszą pomoc?! To weź te klejnoty i tam je sobie wsadź! W poważanie!

. . .

Kili: Hej, może pogadamy, skoro już tu przyszłaś?

Tauriel: Zabłądziłam! W miejscu, w którym mieszkam od setek lat. Nieważne! Skoro już tu jestem niech ci będzie, porozmawiajmy.

Kili: Na brodę Durina, chłopaki mieli rację! Ten tani podryw na spodnie jednak działa!

Dwalin: Skończyliście już gruchać, gołąbeczki?

Fili: Te cele nie są dźwiękoszczelne, braciszku. Mówię na wypadek, gdybyś do tej pory nie zauważył.

. . .

Legolas: Jestem jedynym synem i dziedzicem mego ojca, dlatego poprowadzę atak, a potem sam jeden pobiegnę za Tauriel tłuc orków.

Thranduil: Doskonały plan, synu.

Bazylia: To jakaś tradycja w PJ-owskim Śródziemiu, wysyłać do walki jedynego syna? Co Legolasowi padło na głowę, żeby w pojedynkę gonić za grupą orków? Skoro już jesteśmy w temacie, to co Thorinowi padło na głowę, żeby ciągnąć na tę wyprawę bratanków?

Mandos: Skutki uboczne bycia członkiem królewskiego rodu.

. . .

Peter Jackson: Krasnoludy próbują nie potopić się w beczkach, Bilbo próbuje dogonić towarzyszy… Ponieważ w tym fragmencie i tak sporo się dzieje, dodajmy jeszcze bandę orków, oraz dzielne elfy broniące swoich granic. I Tauriel, żeby powiewała włosami. I Legolasa, bo ktoś musi zjeżdżać ze schodów na tarczy.

Człowiek od dekoracji: PJ, słuchaj, przecież nie mamy tu schodów.

Legolas: Poza tym zjeżdżałem we „Władcy Pierścieni". To znaczy będę. W każdym razie to już było.

Peter Jackson: W takim razie będziesz skakał po głowach krasnoludów płynących rwącą rzeką w kołyszących się beczkach. Cały czas goni was banda orków, więc będziesz też strzelał. Na boki. W biegu. Bieg oczywiście wciąż po głowach krasnoludów płynących rwącą rzeką w kołyszących się beczkach.

Legolas: Brzmi nieźle. Co?! Ten gruby krasnolud, będący chodzącym Elementem Komicznym, właśnie kradnie mi całą scenę!

Mandos: Dzielna Beczka i jej Bombur. O, Eru, dlaczego pozwoliłeś, by tak okrutnie zamordowano wszelką logikę, sens, klimat?

Bazylia: Klimat jest. Jak z jajcarskiego RPGa, ale jest.

Mandos: Nie sądzę, żeby dokładnie to Tolkien miał na myśli…

Bazylia: Nie jestem też pewna, czy PJ dokładnie to miał na myśli.

Mandos: Mówimy o człowieku, który dodał do scenariusza romans krasnoluda z elfką i sprawił, że opko stało się filmem. Może lepiej, żeby za dużo nie miał na myśli.

. . .

Radagast: Gandalfie, to niezbyt miłe miejsce na spotkanie.

Gandalf: To nie spotkanie towarzyskie. Węszymy. To grobowiec jednego z Dziewięciu.

Radagast: Przecież oni słuchają tylko…

Gandalf: Właśnie.

Radagast: Zaraz, dokąd idziesz? Po to kombinowałeś, jak przekonać Białą Radę, żeby teraz po odkryciu, że Sauron powrócił, iść zdobywać Erebor?

. . .

Mandos: Spotkanie z Bardem, dotarcie do Miasta na Jeziorze, dotarcie do domu Barda przez kanalizację, co dowodzi, że złe i zbędne Elementy Komiczne są złe i zbędne.

Bazylia: Rzecz jasna Thorin nie przechodził przez kanalizację, tylko się teleportował.

Thorin: To chyba oczywiste. Kanalizacja źle robi na majestat.

Mandos: Thorin wygląda przez okno i widzi wielką kuszę, zbudowaną ongiś przez krasnoludy.

Bazylia: Bo zwykła czarna strzała nie było wystarczająco dobra…

Thorin: Ach! Kusznica krasnalów…

Bazylia: CO takiego?!

Thorin: Powiedziałem „_krasnalów_"?!

Bazylia: Zbyt wcześnie mówiłam, że polski dubbing jest dobry…

Thorin: Powiedz temu tłumaczowi, żeby się ⩥⫧⪖⫻⫩⫧⫼⩾⫺⫫⫫⫭⫸⫵⫬⫠, i ⫫⫬⫠⫭⫳⫤⫼⩾⫢⩥⫵⪖⫧⫻⫣⫩⫧⫫⫺⫸, a potem ⫧⫣⫻⫺⫸⫩⫼⫵⫧⫳⫫⫭⫤⫢⫫. „Krasnalów", ⪖⫭⫣⫧⫫⫬⩥⫫⫩⫧...

Mandos: Chwila, chwila, przecież w książkach też masz „władców krasnali". I to u Skibniewskiej, choć tam poezję chyba robił ktoś inny. Właściwie sam nie wiem co gorsze, Łozińskie „krzaty" czy te „krasnale"…

Bazylia: Krasnale… Ogrodowe chyba…

Thorin: Gdybyś nie to, że jesteś kobietą, za takie żarty bym cię ⫤⫧⩥⫬⪖⫫⫢⫧⫫⫸⫣⫩⫺⫼…

Bazylia: Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, życzliwy, uprzejmy, słodki i czarujący jak zawsze.

Thorin: Jestem z tego znany.

Gandalf: A skromność to jego drugie imię.

Bazylia: Myślę jednak, że raczej „Gburek" lub coś w tym rodzaju. Skoro już i tak jesteśmy w klimatach krasnali, nieprawdaż…

. . .

Ludzie z Esgaroth: Król pod Górą! Hura!

Mandos: Król tułacz wróci na stolicę… Ach, nie, wróć, to nie ta bajka. Nagłe ataki prekognicji są nagłe. Ale wróćmy do Esgaroth…

Bard: Będą przez nich same problemy, wspomnicie moje słowa.

Thorin: Jeśli nam pomożecie, damy wam złoto.

Mandos: Thorin, jak widzę, jednak całkiem nieźle zna się na dyplomacji.

Bazylia: Dyplomacją bym tego nie nazwała…

Thorin: Bo się na tym nie znasz, kobieto. Krasnoludzkie metody perswazji są najlepsze. To jak, chcecie nasze złoto?

Władca: Aach, oczywiście! To znaczy, chętnie wam pomożemy i serdecznie was witamy!

Bard: Ależ tak, tak, oczywiście, witamy, Wasza Wysokość…

Bazylia: Zwracanie się do krasnoluda „Wasza _Wysokość_" to jednak trolling poziom ekspert.

. . .

Mandos: Thorin stoi i wygląda majestatycznie, na ramionach ma czerwony płaszcz ze srebrnymi zapinkami, płaszcz majestatycznie faluje na wietrze, jego – Thorina, nie płaszcza – epickie, majestatyczne włosy również majestatycznie powiewają, na twarzy ma wyjątkowo majestatyczny wyraz twarz—…

_Majesty Overload._

_Error 404. Story not found._

Thorin: Z czego się śmiejesz, kobieto? To poważna, podniosła, patetyczna scena!

Bazylia: Tak, tak, bardzo, oczywiście. Kfik.

. . .

Legolas: Tak, jasne, zostań tu z nim, podczas gdy ja pobiegnę polować na tych wszystkich orków.

Tauriel: Dzięki, tak właśnie zrobię!

Legolas: Pff.

Kili: Gwiazdy…

Bazylia: Ona nie powinna świecić, nie jest Noldorem, a w ogóle nie powinna też wyleczyć go athelasem… A w ogóle po co ja znów się wysilam?...

Mandos: Bo powoli się uczysz?

Bazylia: Zły wątek romansowy wciąż jest zły.

Mandos: Jednakowoż lepszy niż to, co serwują internety. Całe szczęście, że Thorin i Bilbo nie widzieli…

Thorin: **_Czego?!_**

Mandos: Niczego, idź tłuc orków, Thorinie synu Thraina.

Legolas: Hej, to ja tłukę orków!

Mandos: To idź zdobywać Erebor, Thorinie synu Thraina.

Thorin: Tak właśnie zrobię.

Legolas: No! Bo następnym razem ojcu powiem!

Bazylia: Nie mieszaj do tego ojca…

Mandos: Poważnie? O, Eru!

Thorin: _**Co**_ niby ma Thranduil do mnie?

Bazylia i Mandos: Nic, idź zdobywać Erebor, Thorinie synu Thraina!

Mandos: Co właściwie trzeba mieć w głowie, żeby wymyślać takie niestworzone konfiguracje?

Bazylia: Hm… Patrząc na to, co jeszcze serwują internety, wydaje mi się, że nie chcemy znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

. . .

Gandalf: Wyzywam cię, Nekromanto!

Sandro: Popełniłeś błąd, starcze…

Sauron: Wracaj do swojego fandomu, gadająca czaszko!

Sandro: Odezwało się wielkie lewitujące oko…

Gandalf: Ustaliliście już, któremu z was mam skopać tyłek najpierw?

Sauron: Olorin, kopę lat.

Gandalf: Annatar, kopę lat. Do innych kopów zaraz dojdziemy. Auć! Uch! Ała!

Sauron: Moje kung-fu wciąż jest lepsze niż twoje. A teraz, skoro już pokonałem gadającą czaszkę, przywłaszczę sobie tę jego klimatyczną twierdzę i nazwę ją Nekropolis.

. . .

Bazylia: Chwila. Był Radagast, jest Gandalf, a gdzie się podział Saruman?

Mandos: Spokojnie, Saruman nagrywa narrację do „Lego Hobbita".

Bazylia: Jej!

. . .

Thorin: Arcyklejnotzłotozłoto…

Bazylia: Bez urazy, Thorinie, ale już zaczyna być widać, że nie nadajesz się na króla.

Bilbo: Też tak sądzę.

Thorin: ZłotozłotoArcyklejnotzłotozłoto… A to czemu?

Bilbo: Już nie krzyczysz w slow motion.

Bazylia: No tak, głupia ja. Przecież to elementarne, mój drogi Watsonie…

. . .

Thorin: A teraz będziemy ganiać się ze smokiem po całym Ereborze, tak, by możliwie dużo zniszczyć.

Balin: Brzmi jak dobry plan.

Bazylia: Doskonały. Właściwie dlaczego nie mogli zamiast tego leźć przez ruiny Dale, czy cokolwiek? Ganianie się ze smokiem jest bez sensu.

Peter Jackson: Cicho, zaraz pokażemy ci pracujące krasnoludzkie kuźnie.

Bazylia: Jej, pracujące krasnoludzkie kuźnie!

Mandos: Ale ta sekwencja nadal jest zupełnie bez sensu. To całe bujanie się na lianach, to znaczy na linach, ganianie się po kuźni… A ten złoty posąg jest jeszcze bardziej bez sensu.

Bazylia: Tak, tak, ale mniejsza z tym, pokazali mi pracujące krasnoludzkie kuźnie!

. . .

Mandos: Jazda na taczce była całkowicie bez sensu.

Bazylia: Intryguje mnie, jak on to zrobił, że nie odparzył sobie swojego majestatycznego tyłka, płynąc na metalowej taczce po roztopionym złocie. Może i krasnoludy inaczej odczuwają gorąco, ale bez przesady, temperatura topnienia złota to coś koło tysiąca stopni…

Mandos: No, z powrotem jesteś sobą i możemy wracać do parodii.

Thorin: Jak dostanę w swoje ręce tego, kto wymyślił że mam biegać z taczką, to go ⫻⫵⫠⩾⫭⫳⫤⫧⩥⫬⪖⫫⫢⫧⫫⫸⫣⫩⫺⫼, a potem ⫣⫩⫭⫻⫵⫠⩾⫤⫧⫸⫳⫺⫼…

Bazylia: Krasnale ogrodowe! A jednak! (Proszę, proszę, proooszę, niech ktoś mi powie, że w „Lego Hobbicie" będzie etap z jazdą na taczce! Albo chociaż że wróci mithrilowa fiolka disco!)

Thorin: Mówiłem ci już, żebyś… CO?! ⩾⫣⫩⫺⩥⫬! Zostaw te kredki, w tej chwili!

Bazylia: Wybacz, ale tym rysunkiem zamierzam podbić internet. A potem świat.

Thorin: Cały?

Bazylia: Tak.

Thorin: Ale oddajesz mi Erebor i Arcyklejnot.

Bazylia: Pewnie, czemu nie. Dorzucę ci też Khazad-Dum, ale ktoś będzie musiał dwa razy dziennie wyprowadzać Balroga.

Thorin: Dwalin się tym zajmie. Dobrze, umowa stoi.

. . .

Thorin: Hej! Robalu!

Smaug: Ja ci dam „robala"…

Bazylia: Mandosie, mogę zadać ci pytanie?

Mandos: Właśnie to zrobiłaś. Ale tak, śmiało, możesz jeszcze jedno.

Bazylia: Oni są w podziemnej sali, _pod ziemią_, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, w głębi góry. Jakim cudem włosy Thorina _powiewają_?!

Mandos: Pojęcia nie mam. Może jego majestatyczność wytwarza pływy, które działają na włosy? Antygrawitację?

Balin: Zna starożytne techniki Durina i zawsze nosi przy sobie bezprzewodową suszarkę.

. . .

Mandos: Zapomniałaś o Bilbie. Jak mogłaś!

Bazylia: No bo w tej części filmowego „Hobbita" była oburzająco mała zawartość hobbita, i to właśnie chciałam podkreślić.

Smaug: O mnie też zapomniałaś!

Mandos: Ty lecisz do Miasta na Jeziorze. To w tamtą stronę.

Bilbo: Nie! Tylko nie do Miasta na Jeziorze!

Smaug: Ha, właśnie że tak, lecę do Miasta na Jeziorze!

. . .

Bazylia: Już widzę, jak ta wspaniała kompania idzie później zdobywać Morię.

Thorin: Widzisz, są gorsze rzeczy niż zginąć na końcu książki.

Mandos: Książka to nie film, ale w filmie też zginiesz.

Peter Jackson: Ale to później. Dużo później. Bitwa Pięciu Armii real-time chwilę potrwa.

Mandos: Właściwie, te filmy to było fascynujące doświadczenie. „Dodamy wątki z „Silmarillionu" i „Niedokończonych opowieści", żeby pokazać, jacy jesteśmy obeznani z tematem i jak się przykładamy, ale poza tym to olejemy kanon."

Peter Jackson: Dokładnie tak! Bo możemy! I jeszcze wciśniemy mnóstwo wątków wziętych z kosmosu. Dobry plan jest dobry!

Mandos: Chyba nie rozumiem ludzi…

Gandalf: Halo? Zamknęli mnie w Dol Guldur, tak?

Galadriel: Już dostaliśmy ćmę z prośbą o pomoc.

Elrond: Nadciąga kawaleria.

Bazylia: Epicka rozwałka w Dol Guldur, jej!

Peter Jackson: Będzie zupełnie bez sensu, słowo.

Bazylia: Wierzę. Po dwóch częściach „Hobbita" już wiem, czego się spodziewać.

Peter Jackson: Będzie bez sensu, ale efektownie.

Bazylia: Bez sensu ale efektownie… A, to w porządku. Ale ma być Elrond w zbroi, żądam Elronda w zbroi. I badassowego Sarumana kopiącego tyłek złu.

Peter Jackson: I będzie jeszcze więcej Ereboru.

Bazylia: Ach, Erebor! Proszę, PJ, weź te oto moje złote monety za bilet do kina już teraz!

* * *

_Trzecia część zapewne nastąpi w grudniu lub styczniu._

_I tak, rzeczywiście mam nadzieję na: epicką rozwałkę w Dol Guldur (sensu się nie spodziewam, ale jeśli będzie efektownie to w porządku) i Elronda w zbroi, i Sarumana kopiącego tyłek złu; super wypaśną zbroję Thorina (według tego co się przewinęło w wywiadach podobno taka ma być, ale stwierdził tak człowiek, który przez dwa sezony "Robin Hooda" BBC grał Guya "Skórzane Wdzianko" z Gisborne, więc nie jestem pewna, czy tak do końca można mu wierzyć ;) ), większą dawkę najbardziej bilbowego Bilba na świecie, oraz oczywiście więcej Ereboru :)_


	3. Bitwa Pięciu Armii

_Dziękuję serdecznie za komcie i zapraszam na częśc trzecią parodii, najbardziej oczekiwaną premierę roku! :)_

* * *

Część III

**Tam i z powrotem**

. . .

Bazylia: Jakie „tam", ja się pytam, skoro „tam" to doszli już w poprzedniej części i teraz to jest „tu"?

Mandos: Przyznaj sama, że „Tu i z powrotem" jakoś nie brzmi.

Bazylia: A czemu nie „Bitwa Pięciu Armii"?

Mandos: Widocznie połowę filmu zajmie zakończenie.

Bazylia: Przecież nie mogą uśmiercić Thorina i reszty w połowie filmu, bo fanki ich zjedzą. …Nie mów, mogą?

Mandos: To PJ. Doświadczenie uczy, że on zdecydowanie za dużo może.

Peter Jackson: Ten jedyny, by wszystkimi rządzić! Muahaha! Hm, jednak zmienię tytuł. „Tam" już doszli w „Pustkowiu Smauga", lepiej będzie brzmiało „Bitwa Pięciu Armii".

Bazylia: To uczucie, gdy widzisz w artykule w internetach, jak reżyser mówi słowami z twojej parodii, i masz tę świadomość, że jak opublikujesz ją za pół roku to absolutnie _nikt_ ci nie uwierzy…

Mandos: Weź tę chusteczkę i nie wypłakuj mi się w rękaw.

* * *

Część III

**Bitwa Pięciu Armii**

. . .

Bazylia: Ostatnia część.

Mandos: Na szczęście.

Bazylia: Och, daj spokój. Wiem, że będzie jedna wielka rąbanka...

Mandos: Dwie. Zapomniałaś o Dol Guldur.

Bazylia: Dwie wielkie rąbanki, ale przecież będą też bardzo klimatyczne sceny śmierci...

Peter Jackson: A gdzie ostrzeżenia o spoilerach?

Mandos: Jakby dało się zaspoilerować historię, która ma osiemdziesiąt lat...

Bazylia: Będą w każdym razie klimatyczne sceny śmierci, i dużo klimatycznego wszystkiego co po bitwie. Po poprzedniej części wiem, czego się spodziewać. Na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle.

Mandos: Zawsze, gdy mówisz coś takiego, gdzieś w swojej mrocznej kryjówce reżyser zaciera ręce...

. . .

Władca Miasta: Złoto! Złoto!

Przydupas: Złoto!

Władca Miasta: Nie damy rady, łódź jest za ciężka. Musimy coś wyrzucić.

Przydupas: Masz, panie, całkowitą ra-aaaaaa!...

Mandos: To nawet byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie tak przewidywalne.

Bazylia: Proszę, powiedz mi, że ta mała gnida zaraz zginie.

Mandos: Przykro mi. Przeżyje do końca filmu.

Bazylia: Nieeeeeee!

. . .

Bain: Nie możemy zostawić ojca!

Tauriel: Musimy uciekać!

Bain: Hej, zapomniałem, że ukryłem ostatnią czarną strzałę, to idealny moment, by zanieść ją ojcu!

Córki Barda: Nie możemy zostawić brata!

Tauriel: Musimy uciekać!

Córki Barda: Dlaczego właściwie cię słuchamy?

Tauriel: Bo uratowałam wam życie, niewdzięczne bachory. I wam, niewdzięczne krasnoludy. Wszystkich uratowałam.

Bazylia: Ciekawe, jak też biedny Tolkien poradził sobie z fabułą bez ciebie…

. . .

Bain: Ojcze! Przyniosłem ci czarną strzałę!

Bazylia: A szansa na to, że akurat tę łódkę, na której ukryta była strzała, ogień oszczędził, była jak jeden do...

Mandos: Och, daj spokój. Imperatyw Fabularny, pamiętasz?

Smaug: Masz, łuczniku, jakiś problem? A, tak, bo nie masz czym we mnie strzelać? A to twój synek, tak? Idealnie się nada na przystawkę.

Bard: Stój spokojnie, synu.

Bain: Tato, ten smok chce nas pożreć!

Smaug: Żartowałem. Chcę was jedynie spopielić.

Bain: Kiepskie to pocieszenie. Ee... Tato, co robisz?

Bard: Stój spokojnie, synu. Celuję w smoka, który właśnie się tu zbliża, by nas usmażyć.

Bain: Ale jak ta strzała poleci, wyrwie mi tymi wielkimi piórami z pół policzka!

Bard: Niczego ci nie wyrwie. Imperatyw Fabularny. No, widzisz, smok nie żyje.

Bain: Tak, tato, ale ta wieża właśnie się wali!

Bard: Co ci mówiłem o Imperatywie Fabularnym?

Mandos: Cały ten film to jeden wielki Imperatyw Fabularny.

. . .

Bazylia: Ach, Erebor!

Thorin: Złoto-złoto-złoto... Arcyklejnot? Arcyklejnot?! Ktoś ukradł mój Arcyklejnot! Bilbo! Tylko tobie mogę ufać, nie wiem dlaczego, bo nie znam cię tak dobrze moich przyjaciół, poza tym przecież są tu moi siostrzeńcy. Ale mogę ufać tylko tobie. Nie wiem, dlaczego.

Bilbo: Bo tak masz w scenariuszu, jako i ja. Ale też dziwnie się z tym czuję.

Ałtoreczki: Jak to dlaczego? Bo-… Mmmpff!

Bazylia: Co one tu robią?

Mandos: Uwierz mi, moja droga, przy takim nawarstwieniu absurdów, jakie będziesz miała okazję tu oglądać, jeden w tę czy we w tę nie robi żadnej różnicy.

. . .

Galadriela: Nie wiem, kto wymyślił, że powinnam nosić Gandalfa na rękach, ale przedtem należało go posłać na dietę. Albo mnie na siłownię. Macie pojęcie, jaka lewitacja jest męcząca? O, patrzcie, osuwam się na ziemię, całkowicie opadła z sił. A muszę jeszcze ożywić Gandalfa. Bycie powiernikiem pierścienia elfów to niewdzięczna robota.

Upiory Pierścienia: Naprawdę jesteś tak naiwna, że przyszłaś tu sama?

Galadriela: Nie jestem sama...

Elrond: Nie jest.

Saruman: Zdecydowanie nie jest.

Upiory Pierścienia: Niech to...

Bazylia: Dostałam Elronda w zbroi! I badassowego Sarumana! Chlip. Jestem szczęśliwa.

Mandos: Ciesz się swoim szczęściem, bo ono nie potrwa długo.

Bazylia: Na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle. Jest przecież cudowny, wspaniały i najlepszy Bilbo, jest zacny Bard i jest świetny obłąkany Thorin.

Mandos: To wciąż za mało by uratować ten film. Nawet brak Froda to za mało, by uratować ten film.

Galadriela: Wyrzucam cię, Sauronie!

Bazylia: Oho. Dziewczynka z Ringa dorosła.

Galadriela: Wyrzucam cię, Sauronie, jak papierek po cukierku! Jak obierki po ziemniakach! Jak skórkę po bananie!

Mandos: Wiesz o tym, że ten tekst jest całkowicie pozbawiony sensu?

Bazylia: Nie bardziej niż mroczna Galadriela, która pokonuje Saurona… właściwie czym? Wewnętrznym mrokiem? No bo ewidentnie nie światłem…

Mandos: Cóż, jeśli spojrzeć na sprawę z tej strony…

Galadriela: Odczepcie się. Nigdy nie zdarzyło wam się podłączyć do prądu mokrej suszarki od powiewania włosów?

. . .

Mandos: Thorin przez moment podejrzewa Bilba o ukrywanie Arcyklejnotu. Okazuje się, że tym razem nasz mały…

Bilbo: Tylko nie mały!

Mandos: Nasz podstępny Bilbo ukrywa tylko żołądź, zabrany z ogrodu Beorna. Thorin uśmiecha się.

Bazylia: Nie wierzę, Thorin się uśmiecha! I to jeszcze rozczulająco się uśmiecha. W sumie nie dziwota, mnie Bilbo też rozczula.

Mandos: Tak, Thorin się uśmiecha. _Promiennie_. Fanki mdleją. Ałtoreczki na potęgę tworzą złe opka.

Bazylia: Dlaczego, ach, dlaczego kiedykolwiek wspomniałam ci o istnieniu internetów?

Mandos: Żebym mógł teraz zepsuć ci tę scenę. Dawanie narratorowi zbyt wielu kiepskich dialogów to kiepski pomysł.

. . .

Kili: Tauriel…

Tauriel: Kili…

Legolas: Tauriel.

Kili: Uh.

Legolas: Jadę na zwiady do góry Gundabad. Jedź ze mną, Tauriel.

Tauriel: No dobrze.

Legolas: Pojedziemy sami, we dwójkę. Do potencjalnej kryjówki armii orków.

Mandos: Jadą. We dwójkę. Do potencjalnej kryjówki armii orków. Doskonały plan.

Bazylia: Z królewskimi rodami Śródziemia naprawdę jest coś poważnie nie tak...

. . .

Legolas: To tu zginęła moja matka.

Mandos: Słucham?

Legolas: Matka. Nie znasz tego słowa?

Mandos: Okaż odrobinę szacunku. Kto ci nagadał tych bzdur o matce?

Legolas: Ojciec, a niby kto?

Mandos: Powinieneś poważnie z nim porozmawiać.

Bazylia: Powoli kończy mi się miejsce na kartce do wypisywania rzeczy, które się dzieją w tym filmie, a których nie rozumiem.

Mandos: Kartka? Naiwna... Powinnaś była wziąć zeszyt.

Bazylia: Jest tego tyle, że skończyłby się nawet arkusz w Excelu.

. . .

Mandos: Pod wrota Ereboru przybywają Thranduil i Bard.

Thorin: Czego znów chcecie?

Bard: Targować się. Oddasz nam nasze udziały, jeśli oddamy ci Arcyklejnot?

Thorin: Banda złodziei! Nie oszukacie mnie! To tania fałszywka!

Bilbo: Khem, cóż, ten tego, no więc, khem, nie. To oryginał. Ja im go dałem. Żebyście nie musieli walczyć.

Thorin: Zdrada! Kompania, zrzucić go z muru!

Mandos: Kompania wymownie milczy.

Thorin: Jeśli chcesz, by coś zostało zrobione porządnie, zrób to sam… W takim razie _ja_ zrzucę cię z tego muru, szczurzy pomiocie!

Bilbo: Zmieniłeś się, Thorinie.

Thorin: Zmieniłem? Ewoluowałem! Przewertowałem znalezione w skarbcu starożytne księgi, poznałem największe sekrety Durina i teraz potrafię też mówić w slow motion! Sam posłuchaj: nikt nie odbierze mi mojego ssssskarbu...

Bazylia: Takie niecne komputerowe przerabianie pięknej angielszczyzny Ryśka powinno być karalne.

Mandos: Smauga też nie musieli przerabiać, ale co poradzisz.

Peter Jackson: Nic! Przerobiliśmy bo możemy, muahaha!

Thorin: A to mnie zarzucacie szaleństwo, doprawdy... Odejdź stąd, niziołku, i nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy.

. . .

Mandos: Przybywa Dain. Radzi elfom i ludziom, aby zostawili Erebor w spokoju. Ely i ludzie radzą mu, aby dał sobie spokój ze swoimi dobrymi radami. Zanim wybucha walka, nadciąga armia orków. Bitwę Pięciu Armii możemy oficjalnie uznać za rozpoczętą.

Gandalf: Dain Żelazna Stopa!

Dain: Widzę, Gandalfie, że nie jesteś na bieżąco. Teraz noszę przydomek Żelazna Głowa.

Gandalf: Dlaczego?

Dain: Zaraz zobaczysz.

Mandos: Krasnoludy ruszają do ataku, ustawiają ścianę z tarcz. Elfowie, którym to zagrało na ambicji, rzucają się na orków pierwsi. Ludzie biegną za elfami. Dain w ferworze walki traci swoją świnię bojową, która najwyraźniej była za mało bojowa. Walczy dalej pieszo, powalając wrogów na przemian raz swoim młotem, a raz ciosem z główki.

. . .

Mandos: Thorin ma wizje. Pokonuje obłęd. Zrzuca koronę. Zrzuca zbroję. Wraca do towarzyszy. Thorin wchodzi do sali, gdzie czeka kompania, opromieniony blaskiem…

Bazylia: Słońce? Słońce pod ziemią? Doprawy, PJ?

Fili: Bilbo miał rację, to ziele fajkowe to naprawdę niezły towar.

Thorin: Cicho bądź, siostrzeńcze. To blask mojego majestatu.

Balin: Thorinie, gdzie się podziała twoja zbroja?

Thorin: To symboliczne, rozumiesz. Teraz jestem tym dawnym Thorinem. Sprzed obłędu.

Bazylia: Ech... Doprawdy, Thorinie? Przez tyle czasu popylałeś po Ereborze w pełnej zbroi po to, żeby zdjąć ją tuż przez bitwą?

Thorin: Zamilcz, kobieto, nic nie wiesz o wojaczce.

Mandos: Pamiętasz, moja droga, naszą rozmowę o królewskich rodach Śródziemia?

Thorin: Nie mam prawa tego od was żądać, ale czy pójdziecie za mną, ten ostatni raz?

Kompania: Pójdziemy!

Mandos: Idą. Thorin w dalszym ciągu nie wpadł na to, że do walki rozsądniej byłoby włożyć cięższą zbroję. Jak widać doświadczenia zebrane w bitwie pod Morią niczego go nie nauczyły.

. . .

Bazylia: O, Azog, zmieniłeś protezę!

Azog: Teraz nazywam się Orkverine. Nie, to nie brzmi... Hmm, może Azog Nożycoręki?

Mandos: Szkoda, że nie zmienił się w kanonicznego Bolga.

Bazylia: Spójrz na jasne strony - w tej części na pewno ktoś go ubije.

Mandos: Ubije. Ale to nie będzie jasna strona, wspomnisz moje słowa.

. . .

Mandos: Walka pod Ereborem. Walka w Dale. Bard ratuje swoje dzieci przed trollem, wjeżdżając w niego rozpędzonym wózkiem na warzywa. Thranduil wjeżdża do miasta, zgarniając na poroże swego łosia kilku orków, którym następnie jednym ciosem odcina głowy. Nie, dość tego! Nie będę opisywał tych głupot ani chwili dłużej! Przewijamy!

. . .

Bazylia: Dlaczego oni wszyscy biegają do bitwy z rozpuszczonymi włosami? Tauriel, Legolas, Thranduil, Thorin... Thorin zwłaszcza. Śmierć Throra w pierwszej części niczego go nie nauczyła?

Mandos: Wiesz, jak to mówią. Historia uczy tylko jednego - że nigdy nikogo niczego nie nauczyła. Zresztą włosy to drobiazg, jeśli nie masz zbroi.

Thorin: I ty, Mandosie, przeciwko mnie?

Mandos: Thorinie, chłopcze, naprawdę _nikt_ nie jest w stanie zaszkodzić ci bardziej, niż ty sam.

. . .

Mandos: Thorin i Dain spotykają się na polu walki.

Dain: Thorinie!

Thorin: Dain, krewniaku, miło cię widzieć!

Orkowie: Może jeszcze wypijcie po kielichu, a my przerwiemy walkę i poczekamy, aż skończycie?

Dain: Wspaniały pomysł!

Thorin: Chyba jednak nie chciałbym ryzykować uwierzenia orkom na słowo. Nie mam na sobie zbroi, a tylko samą kolczugę, i...

Dain: Wiesz, Thorinie, właściwie chciałem cię o to zapytać.

Thorin: Tak?

Dain: Dlaczego nie masz na sobie zbroi, a tylko samą kolczugę?

Thorin: Bo mogę!

Mandos: Dobry plan jest naprawdę dobry. A w historii dobrych planów ten jest jednym z najlepszych.

. . .

Bazylia: Czerwie z Diuny?! Tutaj?!

Mandos: Widzę, że najwyraźniej nastąpiły jakieś zaburzenia fandomoprzestrzeni. Choć jak patrzę na to, co się dzieje w tej części filmu, to przedawkowanie przyprawy przez reżysera i scenarzystów wydaje mi się dość sensownym wyjaśnieniem...

Bazylia: Potrzebuję alkoholu. Teraz. Natychmiast. Dużo.

Mandos: Wina?

Bazylia: Czegoś mocniejszego.

Mandos: Krasnoludzkiego piwa?

Bazylia: To sytuacja kryzysowa.

Mandos: Masz tu flaszkę krasnoludzkiej okowity. Jeśli cię nie zabije, to pomoże.

Bazylia: Swoją drogą, tak się zastanawiam… Skoro już mają te skałożerne robale, to czy nie mogliby od razu przebić się do wnętrza Ereboru?

Mandos: Po tym wszystkim co widziałaś nadal oczekujesz od tego filmu logiki?

. . .

Thorin: A teraz pojedziemy zabić Azoga. We czwórkę. Na wypadek, gdyby miał ze sobą większą obstawę.

Bazylia: Najpierw zbroja, teraz to...

Thorin: Niby co?

Bazylia: Ty się prosisz zwyczajnie o zgon jak tylko możesz! Nie chciałam tego mówić, bo naprawdę cię lubię, Thorinie... Choć nie tak jak Bilba, rzecz jasna...

Thorin: Jak to: nie tak? Przecież nawet się uśmiechałem! Zresztą, wszystko mi jedno. Po prostu zazdrościsz mi majestatu.

Bazylia: Włosów to może i zazdroszczę.

Thorin: To właśnie powiedziałem.

Mandos: Skończcie już gruchać, gołąbeczki.

Bazylia: Argh... Tak właśnie się kończy, kiedy daje się narratorowi kiepskie teksty. Jako ofiara trollingu.

Mandos: Pojęcia nie mam, o czym mówisz. Tymczasem Thorin, Fili, Kili i Dwalin ruszają do dalszego boju na bojowych kozicach, które wcale nie przypominają wierzchowców z LOTRO...

Bazylia: Ale przyznaj, kozice do biegania po górach przynajmniej mają jakieś logiczne uzasadnienie.

Mandos: Patrząc na resztę filmu jakoś wątpię, by akurat logika była tu wyjaśnieniem. Skąd niby te kozice się tu nagle wzięły?

Bazylia: Może mieli je zamrożone w karbonicie. Właściwie to wszystko mi jedno. Czerwie tak przekroczyły poziom absurdu, że kozice już nie robią wrażenia...

Mandos: Może właśnie o to im od początku chodziło z tymi czerwiami.

Peter Jackson: Jak tylko dorwę tego, kto zdradził wam tajemnice firmowe...

. . .

Mandos: Thorin, Fili, Kili i Dwalin ruszają do oddalonej od pola bitwy wieży, aby ubić Azoga. Wszyscy poza nimi już wiedzą, że to jedna z najbardziej oczywistych pułapek w historii oczywistych pułapek.

Bazylia: Ukrywam twarz w facepalmie. Bo jak wspomnę opis z książki, gdzie Thorin jest w samym środku bitwy, w zbroi, wygląda epicko, walczy epicko, mógłby znów sobie pokrzyczeć w slow motion, co nieźle Ryśkowi wychodziło… No i Thorin tak epicko walczy, i krasnoludy i ludzie i elfy wszyscy biegną do Thorina, walczyć u jego boku. I to był przepis na sukces, epickość, rozmach jak z „Władcy…", ale z jakiegoś powodu PJ musiał to zmienić. I wiem, że to mało śmieszna część parodii, ale w ramach terapii czytam „Hobbita" i jestem bardzo, ale to naprawdę bardzo zła.

Mandos: Zamieńmy epickość na absurd. Sprytny plan jest sprytny.

Bazylia: Cóż, absurd działa. Jeśli jest zamierzony, jak w Saints Row na przykład. Tolkien to _troszkę_ inna bajka.

Mandos: Weź tę melisę, i ten oto kufel krasnoludzkiego piwa, przestań się żalić i skończ wreszcie tę parodię.

. . .

Thorin: Idźcie przeszukać wieżę. Tylko bądźcie ostrożni.

Bazylia: Wysyłanie siostrzeńców, _dziedziców rodu_, prosto w pułapkę.

Mandos: Specyfika królewskich rodów Śródziemia. Cały ich udział w wyprawie był chybionym pomysłem, chociaż jednego mogli zostawić w Ered Luin.

Bazylia: Ciiicho, to był pomysł Tolkiena, i da się go logicznie wyjaśnić.

Mandos: Fakt. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co się odstawia na ekranie. Wieża, oczywiście, okazuje się być pełna orków, które akurat dotarły tu z Gundabadu.

Bazylia: Leciały na tych nietoperzach.

Mandos: Albo jechały na czerwiach. To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie.

Bazylia: Albo orkowie to jeszcze bardziej urodzeni sprinterzy niż krasnoludy.

Mandos: Cóż, oddziały Daina też szybciutko tu dotarły. Och, tak, prawie przegapiłem scenę, gdzie Fili zostaje pojmany przez orków, dynda sobie nad skrajem przepaści, a wreszcie ginie.

Bazylia: Tak bardzo bym się nie przejęła, ale patrzył na to jego brat, więc się przejmuję. A nawet zaczynam się wzruszać.

Mandos: W momencie, w którym powinnaś już ryczeć w chusteczkę.

Bazylia: Dokładnie.

Mandos: Tymczasem Kili wyskakuje z ukrycia i biegnie pomścić brata. Tauriel zauważa, że Kili ma kłopoty.

Tauriel: Kili! Kili!

Kili: Tauriel!

Tauriel: Kili!

Bazylia: Pomocy!

Mandos: Zapomnij. To tak beznadziejne, że nawet Obi-Wan tu nie pomoże. Tauriel biegnie na pomoc Kilemu. Chwilę później on jej. Zdecydowanie za długa scena walki. Kili ginie. Tauriel jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Legolas, w międzyczasie ratujący Thorina, biegnie ratować Tauriel. Sfrustrowany narrator odmawia dalszego opisywania scen bitwy.

Tauriel: Tak bardzo cierpię!

Mandos: Ja też. Nic dziwnego, to zły film jest.

. . .

Mandos: Nadlatują orły. Na ich grzbietach Radagast i Beorn, pierwszy spadochroniarz w Śródziemiu, tyle tylko, że skacze bez spadochronu.

Radagast: Przybyły posiłki!

Dain: Dobrze, dobrze, od tej całej walki zgłodniałem... Macie może do tego jakieś piwo?

Radagast: Ech. Orły przyleciały.

Bazylia: Jak zwykle w ostatniej chwili.

Mandos: Leniwe ptaszyska.

. . .

Bilbo: Orły nadlatują...

Bazylia: Fili miał rację. Widać faktycznie to ziele fajkowe to mocny towar.

Mandos: Stary Toby, z Południowej Ćwiartki. Najlepsze w Śródziemiu.

. . .

Mandos: Thorin walczy z Azogiem. Na śmierć i nudę.

Thorin: Przecież ty nie żyjesz, Dain zabił cię pod Morią jakieś, lekko licząc, sto lat temu.

Azog: W książce. To film. Tu rządzi PJ, władca Jedynego Scenariusza.

Mandos: Złego scenariusza.

Thorin: Uf. Wreszcie. Zabiłem go.

Azog: Haha! Niespodzianka!

Bazylia: Tak, bo absolutnie _nikt_ się tego nie spodziewał...

Mandos: Wybacz, mówiłaś coś? Te ujęcia były tak fascynujące, że przysnąłem...

Azog: Nie żyjesz!

Thorin: Ty też nie! Tak bardzo było warto!

Bazylia: Gdybyś włożył zbroję, majestatyczny idioto, to w tej chwili byś się nie wykrwawiał na śmierć.

Thorin: Zamilcz, kobieto! Czepiasz się szczegółów!

Bilbo: Thorinie! Nie umieraj!

Mandos: Ach, nie, widzę to...

Bazylia: Błagam, błagam, nie mów...

Mandos: Złe opka! Tak bardzo złe opka!

Thorin: Żegnaj, panie włamywaczu...

Bazylia: CO?! JAK TO?! NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ!

Mandos: Nie krzycz, ludziom ekrany w monitorach popękają...

Bazylia: Dlaczego nie było "Żegnaj, zacny złodzieju."?! DLACZEGO?! Nawet te absolutnie idiotyczne sceny walk i śmierci Filego i Kilego mogłabym wybaczyć, nawet walkę Thorina z Azogiem mogłabym, ale nigdy, słyszysz, PJ, NIGDY nie wybaczę ci zmiany tego tekstu!

Duch Thorina: Teraz to taka przejęta jesteś, a kto przed chwilą, gdy stałem na skraju przepaści i cierpiałem, cytował "Epokę lodowcową" krzycząc "Skacz!"? No kto?

Mandos: Chłopcze, fakt, że ona w takiej chwili zrobiła coś takiego świadczy o tym, że w tej części filmu coś poszło naprawdę nie tak...

Bazylia: Kosmiczny poziom absurdu, panoszący się Imperatyw Fabularny, nagromadzenie Najbardziej Oczywistych i Kiczowatych Motywów w Historii Najbardziej Oczywistych i Kiczowatych Motywów... Wybacz, Thorinie. Naprawdę cię lubię, ale po dwóch godzinach tej sieczki przy oglądaniu twojej idiotycznej śmierci było mi tak bardzo wszystko jedno...

Duch Thorina: Bezduszna istoto!

Bazylia: Złolu bez serca, jeśli łaska.

Bilbo: Właśnie! Prawie się nie wzruszyłaś, kiedy opłakiwałem Thorina!

Bazylia: Troszkę się wzruszyłam. Więcej nie dałam rady i jest mi z tego powodu bardzo przykro, bo spodziewałam się, że jak zobaczę twoje tak bardzo bilbowe i hobbickie łzy to zacznę płakać razem z tobą.

Mandos: Wydawało wam się, drodzy widzowie, że dostaniecie teraz rzewne sceny pożegnań, rozwiązanie wątków politycznych, pogrzeb Thorina i jego siostrzeńców, a przy tej okazji jeszcze więcej Ereboru?

Peter Jackson: Mieliście rację – wydawało wam się!

Mandos: Bilbo żegna się z krasnoludami. Wraca do Shire akurat w momencie, gdy wyprzedają jego dom.

Bilbo: Norkę!

Mandos: Norkę. Bilbo odzyskuje norkę. Bilbo odnajduje w kieszeni Pierścień, którego wcale nie zgubił, o czym Gandalf na pewno dobrze wie. Ktoś tu jest małym kłamczuszkiem.

Bilbo: Tylko nie małym!

Mandos: Jak chcesz. Dużym kłamczuszkiem. Przenosimy się w czasie do momentu pożegnalnego przyjęcia Bilba. Zakończenie. Przez cały czas widz się nie wzrusza, nawet w momencie, gdy wzruszony Bilbo na pytanie o Thorina odpowiada, że był jego przyjacielem. Ałtoreczki piszą jeszcze więcej złych opek.

. . .

Bazylia: PJ! Dlaczego?! Jak mogłeś?! Gdzie do cholery jest ten milion scen pożegnań i zakończeń, jak we "Władcy"?! Poruszałeś te wszystkie wątki, no wiesz, Thrandy'ego i elfów, i ludzi z Esgaroth, tylko po to, żeby ich nie zakończyć?! Gdzie koronacja Barda?! Gdzie zawarcie pokoju?! Gdzie jest zakończenie?!

Mandos: No już, już. Widzisz, ale jednak zaskoczył cię, bo tego nie przewidziałaś.

Bazylia: Idę sobie chlipać w kątku. To się zaczynało jako taka piękna baśń, a zrobili z tego...

Mandos: Nawet mi nie przypominaj.

Peter Jackson: Trzy pierścienie dla elfów z długimi włosami, siedem dla krasnoludzkich królów z twardymi głowami, dziewięć dla mych wiernych ludzi, którym praca nad filmem trochę już się nudzi, i jeden dla władcy ciemności w jego studiu filmowym pełnym potworności! Muahaha!

Mandos: Właściwie, Bazylio, to nie było miłe z twojej strony.

Bazylia: Niby co?

Mandos: Ta parodia. Nikt cię nie uczył, że nie należy kopać leżącego?

[Kurtyna opada litościwie, przesłaniając dymiące i wciąż jeszcze ciepłe zgliszcza tak pięknie zapowiadającej się filmowej opowieści.]

Bazylia: Przepraszam. Bardzo. Naprawdę.

Mandos: Że kopałaś leżącego?

Peter Jackson: Że znieważyłaś moje dzieło?

Bilbo: Że nie wzruszyłaś się moim cierpieniem?

Gandalf: Ani moim?

Galadriela: Ani moim?

Tauriel: Ani moim?

Legolas: Ani moim?

Kili: Że nie przejęłaś się moją śmiercią?

Thorin: Że naśmiewałaś się z mojego majestatu i że nie płakałaś po mnie morzem samotnych kryształowych łez?

Bazylia: Za to, że ta część parodii jest tak kiepska jak ta część filmu. Przepraszam, naprawdę. Ale było mi to tak bardzo wszystko jedno...

Thorin: Ale nie płakałaś!

Bazylia: Och, cicho bądź, Wasza Wysokość. Mam cię na tapecie.

Thorin: Razem z całą kompanią i Smaugiem na dodatek. I _w wersji_ _Lego_. Też mi wyróżnienie.

* * *

_Od autorki:_

_To właściwie było najbardziej przykre. Nie to, że brak logiki, że absurd, że idiotyzmy. Nawet nie to, że tyle wycięli. Nawet nie to, że zmienili mój ukochany tekst z książki. Nawet nie to, że tak bez sensu i niepotrzebnie pozmieniali sceny śmierci Filiego, Kiliego i Thorina. Ale to, jak scena, która była przejmująca w książce, tu zmieniła się w wydmuszkę, bo po takiej dawce idiotyzmów nie byłam w stanie się przejąć._

_Przykre też, że filmowi, który się tak dobrze zapowiadał - pierwsza część była naprawdę bardzo dobra, miała klimat, miała tego ducha - że filmowi największą krzywdę zrobili sami twórcy._

_A teraz, kiedy odświeżam sobie książkę, jestem tak strasznie zła, bo był potencjał do świetnych, epickich scen jak we Władcy, i został zmarnowany._

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście przy mojej parodii :) I jak zwykle zapraszam do czytania innych moich opek, zwłaszcza jeśli lubicie coś na poważniej i w klimatach Śródziemia lub Dragon Age. _


End file.
